


I'll Show You 'Bad Porn'

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You 'Bad Porn'

**Author's Note:**

> There was no resisting this one :). Thanks to Soph for fixing all of the typos and commas. This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=th_fanfc)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=th_fanfc)FQF 2009 ([Master List](http://community.livejournal.com/th_fanfic/463778.html))

**Title:** I'll Show You 'Bad Porn'  
 **Author:** [](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**beren_writes**](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Andreas, Bill/Tom, Bill/Tom/Andi (mentioned)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex, threesome, twincest  
 **Prompt:** Bill gets his wish and is asked to take a small role in a vampire movie. Unfortunately for him, the executives are dead set on twins - and Tom would have to be made up and styled similarly to Bill. Tom categorically refuses; he doesn't share Bill's vampire fetish, and doesn't want to be styled identically to Bill. Bill has to pull every trick in the book to convince Tom. (Tom/Bill) (submitted by [](http://fyredancer.livejournal.com/profile)[**fyredancer**](http://fyredancer.livejournal.com/) )  
 **Summary:** See prompt  
 **Author's Notes:** There was no resisting this one :). Thanks to Soph for fixing all of the typos and commas. This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=th_fanfc)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=th_fanfc)FQF 2009 ([Master List](http://community.livejournal.com/th_fanfic/463778.html))  
 **Word count:** 5,081

"Please," Bill put on his best pleading voice; not the one that just pissed off Tom, but the one that meant 'I really, really, really want this, I'm begging you'.

"No," Tom replied and glared at him. "Vampires are lame and cheesy and used for very bad porn. I am not now and never will be putting in fangs and being in some film just because they won't give you the part without me. Talk to them, you're good at that."

And then Tom stalked out.

Bill had received the letter the previous day and had just about died. Sam Raimi, as in one of the best horror directors in the world, had seen some of Tokio Hotel's videos in the States and then read about Bill's longing to be in a vampire movie and wanted to cast him in his upcoming film. This was THE Sam Raimi so it wasn't a low budget thing or anything like that, in fact it was about as mainstream and big budget as vampire movies could get, but there was a catch. Raimi wanted him and Tom. Two of the vampires were written as brothers and Raimi thought having Bill and Tom in his movie would be a good hook. Tom of course was having none of it.

So far Tom had objected to being styled to look like Bill (Raimi was talking about having the brothers rewritten as identical twins like them and using that as a plot device); and to taking the time to do the movie; and the idea of learning lines; and the horror genre; and vampires in general. There didn't seem to be one thing Tom did like about the idea.

"I'll show you 'bad porn'," Bill said quietly, watching his brother's retreating back.

There was no way he was missing out on this and the cogs in his head began to turn.

====

A week and a fake cold to get the whole night off later, Bill had everything arranged. He hadn't pretended to be ill to get out of anything since he had been at school, but it was the only way he could think to find the necessary time before Raimi lost interest. Andreas had agreed to help without any need to resort to begging and had even helped him get everything he needed. Arranging the late night trip to a specialist dentist had been the hardest part without Tom finding out what he was up to, but he and Andreas now both had a set of custom made fangs that were specially designed for long term wear, including things like eating and drinking.

They both also had some very expensive contact lenses.

"Is the headache really that bad?" Tom asked, sounding genuinely concerned finding Bill sitting on the sofa wearing dark glasses at night. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine," Bill replied, speaking softly and keeping his mouth mostly shut, "I faked it."

"You did what?" Tom said, having switched to outrage. "You faked a sore throat and a cold which, by the way, had David almost having apoplexy, just so you could sit around in front of the TV all night?"

Bill gazed up at Tom through his glasses.

"Nope," he replied with a closed lip smile, "I did that so we could have an evening at home; together."

That stopped Tom in his tracks; pulling the twin card always did that.

"Why?" Tom asked carefully.

It wasn't as if they hadn't had time to spend together lately; they had been busy, but it wasn't like they were on tour at the moment so Bill didn't blame his twin for the question.

"Because," Bill said, grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him onto the sofa, "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Tom began to look worried.

"Don't look like that," Bill said with another half smile, "you'll enjoy the lesson, I promise."

That was when Andreas walked in from the other room in nothing but a pair of jeans and dark glasses similar to Bill's. Since Tom hadn't known Andreas was even there, his expression was priceless.

"Andi," Tom said, clearly shocked, "when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," Andreas replied and lent against the doorframe in an indolent lounge, very nicely done in Bill's opinion; "we've been waiting for you to get fed up of your guitar."

Tom had been up in his room playing around with tunes since dinner and Bill had set everything up, including Andreas, and then waited.

"Okay," Tom said, folding his arms defensively, "what's going on?"

"Like I said," Bill replied and this time smiled properly, "a lesson."

He also pulled his shades down his nose and peered at Tom over them.

"Not playing," Tom said the moment he realised what Bill looked like.

Bill was not having that and, as Tom went to get up, he stood up and loomed over Tom so his twin couldn't move without bumping into him.

"You are going to sit right there," he said, glaring at Tom and making sure his twin knew this was nothing if not serious, "and you are going to watch."

Tom sank back into the sofa and just looked at him.

"We're going to investigate the cliché," Bill said, changing his voice so it was much lower and seductive, "and by the time I'm finished you're not even going to be able to think the word vampire without getting hard. It's going to be your new favourite mental image, Tomi, and then we'll talk about the movie."

Luckily Tom seemed to be in a sensible rather than stubborn mood and knew when not to argue, at least about certain parts of the issue.

"Here?" was all Tom said.

Bill backed off a little and smiled again, taking off his glasses completely and throwing them onto the sofa. On cue Andi came up behind him, shedding his own shades and them winding long arms around him and nibbling gently at his neck.

"I think it's about time we stopped pretending as well," Bill said, moving his head to one side and enjoying the sensation of Andreas' lips and teeth as they moved over his skin.

He and Tom had realised at an early age that they were simply inseparable and later on they had realised that in certain pursuits that was unacceptable to the world in general. That, however, hadn't changed the fact that they turned each other on and they had decided that watching was okay. Even watching when the other was with another person was okay, but they were always clandestine about it. It wasn't something they did with the other just there and Bill was changing the rules.

"Look into my eyes, Tomi," Bill said, knowing that his contacts would be catching the light and glowing gently; "pretend you're hypnotised."

The way Tom swallowed hard and fidgeted made Bill think that he was already having a distinct effect on his twin. By the time he was done Tom was going to have a whole new attitude to vampires, that and the lie they had been telling themselves for years would finally be over. It had started as just a way to convince Tom to do the movie, but it had matured in his head and now he intended to get Tom too. He was fed up of playing games and, frankly, he didn't give a shit what the world said was right or wrong; he wanted Tom and Tom wanted him and that was that. At least Andi understood, having been their best friend so long; no one would ever know just how much they owed to Andi.

He had confessed everything about him and Tom to Andi in a drunken haze when they were only fourteen. He had seen Tom with a girl and it had just about broken his heart and he'd stolen some vodka from their parents' drinks cabinet. Rather than shun him and Tom, Andi had listened to him, given him coffee and put him to bed. Andreas was the best, best friend anyone could possibly ask for. The fact that they fooled around from time to time made him even more wonderful.

Andi's hands moved over his t-shirt, ghosting over the surface and teasing the skin underneath and Bill put his head back against Andi's shoulder and enjoyed the sensations. He was already hard, had been since he had heard Tom coming down the stairs, and his blood had started pumping in anticipation, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy foreplay. It had taken him ages to decide exactly how to do this and he had everything planned out with Andreas, but it still felt really good. This was a performance, but one that had his whole attention. If he didn't enjoy it, he knew Tom would sense it, so the whole thing had been orchestrated for his benefit as well as Tom's.

It wasn't long before Andi slipped a hand under his shirt, moving up and over his chest and unerringly finding the nipple ring and gently twisting it. Bill didn't need to act as his breath caught in his throat and then he moaned. When he had had the ring put in he had never guessed what an erogenous zone it would become; his nipples had never been particularly interesting to him before that, but now, now playing there drove him just about crazy. He actually shuddered as Andi continued to touch and twist and it was almost too much for him. Andi seemed to like that if the smile against his neck was anything to go by.

Luckily for him, Andreas decided to have mercy and moved on to his t-shirt, pulling it up and urging him to raise his arms. Given how heavy his hair was, it took them a few moments to free him of the shirt, but he had picked the garment to be easy to take off, so it didn't take that long. Now it was time for a little more theatre. Bill had not only bought fangs and contact lenses, he had bought blood capsules as well, cherry flavour blood capsules to be precise, and Andi went back to kissing his neck and he felt it when Andi bit down on the one he had hidden. When Andi opened his mouth and pretended to bite him ,Bill did his best impression of someone caught between pleasure and pain. The trickle of fake blood down his neck began a moment later and he moaned, long an low. He was going to show Tom just how sensual vampires could be.

After a little while, Andi released him and spun him around so they were face to face and then they were kissing messily, sharing the cherry flavour between them. He wound his arms around Andreas so they were chest to chest and let his tongue explore his friend's mouth. All the time he was very aware of Tom watching them and he made sure Tom had a perfect view. When he opened his eyes he could see Tom out of the corner of his vision and he could tell his twin was enrapt.

Next Bill moved on to Andi's neck, only he didn't go for the same show Andi had done, he just kissed his way down and onto Andi's arm. He left little red smears all down Andreas' bicep and he paused at the crook of his arm. He had chosen this for one very good reason; he knew from experience that Andi was very sensitive on the inside of his elbow, incredibly so in fact, and that meant Andi was not going to have to do a lot of acting. Bill made a show of walking around Andi, holding the now outstretched arm gently and then he looked up at Tom and smiled.

Tom knew how sensitive Andi was right where Bill was looking as well because it wasn't just him who had played with their best friend and he could see the anticipation in Tom's eyes. Bill lowered his head, still keeping Tom's gaze with his own, and he made a show of opening his mouth and then pretending to bite down. What he actually did was burst the blood capsule he had hidden in his cheek and then use his tongue on Andi's very sensitive inner arm. The moan that came out of Andi's mouth was perfect and Bill let a little of the fake blood in his mouth run out and over Andi's skin.

It had to be quite a spectacle, given that once he had almost made Andi come just by using his tongue right where he was using it now. They had been much younger then, and more prone to going off at the drop of a hat as it were, but he still remembered it fondly. They didn't do this as much as they had then, their teenage need to experiment having been tempered somewhat, but Bill still knew how to turn Andi on. He did not have mercy for quite some time and Andi was quivering by the time he did.

As soon as he was released, Andi rounded on him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling it back so to expose his neck and where Andi had been "feeding" earlier. It was a dominance thing that Bill had decided on early in his planning, once he had decided he wanted to entice Tom in as well. He was the dominant twin in many things, but they had never been in this situation before and he wanted Tom to feel secure, for that he was willing to submit. Having Andi play the dominant role in their little production meant that the transition when he pulled Tom in would be less pronounced.

Bill did his best to pretend he was completely at Andi's mercy and sank into the pleasure of having his neck nibbled. When Andi undid his belt and flies and pushed his jeans down, he did not resist, and due to the fact he hadn't been wearing any underwear, that left him naked. The material slid down around his feet and he stepped out of the jeans as Andi drew him forward a little.

"Down," was all Andi said and Bill obeyed.

He wanted Tom to see what he was willing to give, to witness just how much was on offer and he sank down onto all fours with his back to Tom. Tom could see all of him now, nothing was hidden at all and he waited for Andi to make the next move. They'd found early on that Andi could be just as kinky as he was, which was another blessing. Bill twisted and flashed Tom some fang, just to make sure they were all on the same page and then he let his head fall forward as Andreas slowly massaged his buttocks. Then he felt hot breath first, that ghosted over his hole, followed by a warm, wet tongue. There was a lot to be said for a blowjob, but in Bill's opinion, rimming was far too far down the list for most people. Andi and he had first tried it after watching a very interesting porn movie and then doing research on the internet at about the age of sixteen. Bill was nothing if not adventurous.

He had prepared himself very carefully for this evening's activities and he just let his body enjoy everything it was being given. Andi had a very long, very clever tongue and Bill totally forgot anything about acting or giving Tom a show while Andi assaulted him with it. At one point it made his head spin as his cock throbbed hard enough to demand the last little amount of the blood left in his brain.

Then, one moment it was there and the next it was gone and Andi was looming over him, jean clad frame pressed against him.

"Did you prepare yourself like I told you to?" Andi all but hissed at him. "Are you ready for me?"

Bill actually whimpered he was so into his roll.

"Yes," he said in a very meek voice, very unlike him, but perfect for his part.

He had as well, only he had told Andi how things were going to go, not the other way around. For things to go smoothly he had already loosened himself up with a toy before coming down to the living room.

"Shall we make sure?" Andi said, moving away from him and then three lubricated fingers were being pushed at his entrance.

It was still a lot to take at first, but he had been very thorough and his muscles soon got the hint, opening up to allow Andi's fingers in. He moaned quietly as his body was invaded.

"Let's move round a bit," Andi said, urging him to move without removing the fingers and forcing him to sidestep on his knees with them still in place; "show Tom what a wanton whore you are."

That sent all sorts of new shots of excitement through Bill. Tom had watched him before, but it had never been open like this, never acknowledged and that did things to Bill he had not foreseen. He felt himself becoming more than a little impatient as he realised he wanted Tom, but it was Andi touching him and he had to reign the feeling in before it threatened to ruin the game.

Andi did not bother with any more dialogue, just pulled his fingers back and then Bill heard a zip being opened and a condom wrapper being ripped apart. It was not long before Andi was back behind him and Andi's cock was being pushed against his hole. He whined loudly as Andi pushed in, feeling his body resisting the pressure and Andi paused, waiting for him to adjust at the new sensation. It took him a little while, but his body knew how to do this and eased up in pretty short order, allowing Andi to pushing in deeper and then pull out again. If they'd played longer it would have been more comfortable, but Bill had a feeling Tom couldn't put up with watching for too long and he had not planned this to be long and drawn out.

It was all perfectly orchestrated and Andi took him long and slow, each thrust going slightly deeper and opening him a little more, making his ready for what was to come next; preparing him for Tom. Long fingered hands held his hips still and he let any noises that arose, fall from his lips as Andi screwed him with slow, filling strokes. He'd thought carefully, he knew this would do it for Andi too, and he held himself open and willing. This was not his time to find release, but he had to hold himself back. His desires were high and he wanted to touch himself and feel his orgasm break over him, but he wanted Tom more.

Eventually Andi's thrust became faster and he could hear the stuttering in Andi's breath showing that his friend was close. If Andi was following instructions, he now had his head back and his mouth open to show the long fangs, but Bill decided he would forgive his friend if he hadn't managed that. As he was discovering there was only so much brainpower a man could muster under such circumstance.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Andi said in short, gasps and came mid thrust, bucking into him to the hilt and riding out the quakes through his body.

Bill felt it all and whimpered as his own body demanded he do something about his own arousal. He bit his lip as Andi pulled out and made himself concentrate on what was to come next.

"Look, Bill," Andi said, bending close and whispering in his ear, "Tom's watching you."

That put Bill back on track nicely and he opened his eyes to stare at his twin. Now it was time for the rest of the plan, the part where he stopped playing games. Slowly he turned, doing his very best to seem graceful and sexy and he crawled across the floor on his hands and knees, looking Tom directly in the eyes. When he reached the sofa he carefully lifted himself up so that he was straddling Tom's legs with his arms.

"I know you want me, Tomi," he said, leaning into Tom's personal space, "I can feel it. All you have to do is reach out to have me."

Tom was breathing hard, eyes dilated with arousal and yet Bill saw his twin hesitate. He had known it would happen, Tom was always the one who thought about the consequences, who tried to be responsible, but Bill also knew he could overcome that. All he did was lean just that little bit closer and waited. It felt like it took forever, even though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds as they held there in perfect balance and then Tom slowly reached out his hand. All it took was the gentle brush of fingers over his shoulder and Bill knew that the final hurdle was gone.

"Touch me," he said, "take me; show me how much you want me."

He did not say love, because he already knew how much Tom loved him, had done since the day he could understand what love was. Nothing would ever change that and this was about cementing their bond with the physical as well as the spiritual. Bill had no doubts at all that this would bring them closer together, that it would add to what they already had and he feared nothing about it. Whatever Tom wanted of him, whatever Tom needed he could have because he knew Tom would give him anything in return.

"On your back," Tom said, eyes roaming all over him, "I want to see you."

Bill moved to obey, twisting and then sitting backwards on the soft rug before laying down and Tom followed him from the sofa almost as if they were connected by an invisible string. Tom had released the belt of his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down before Bill knew what was happening and then Tom kicked his clothes away and knelt down between his legs. Now it was Tom who was in control not him and he felt his belly fluttering with the thought. It was happening, it was really happening and all his thoughts scattered at the very idea.

Andi was still there somewhere, but Bill could only focus on Tom and when Tom ripped his t-shirt over his head and threw it away as well, Bill couldn't even begin to drag his eyes away. Tom's body was all hard, defined muscle and long, slender lines and Bill was captivated, but what caught his attention most of all was the long, heavy cock standing proud between Tom's legs. He had seen it before, many times in fact, but never like this, never when it was for him.

While Bill was captivated Tom had gained a condom and lube in his hands and Bill assumed Andi must have handed them to him, but Bill reached out and ripped the condom from his twin's fingers before he could open it. Then he threw it over his shoulder and just looked at Tom. Tom appeared a little startled, but as Bill gazed at him, seemed to understand and nodded just a little. Bill wanted all of Tom, everything and he didn't want anything getting in the way.

Tom took the lube and spread it carefully over his cock as Bill watched with fascinated eyes and then Tom moved in. Maybe when he had started Bill had wanted other things as well, but he didn't care about anything else any more, all he wanted was Tom. He finally had what he had always wanted and as Tom lined up and carefully pushed in his body gave without the slightest resistance. Tom slid home like they were made for each other and Bill sighed as he felt as if he was at last complete.

He lay there looking up as Tom leaned over him and they stayed that way, completely still for long moments, finally one being again after so many years. It was everything Bill had thought it would be and so much more as well.

"Together," Tom said so quietly that Bill suspected he was the only one close enough to hear.

"Forever," he replied in kind.

They had avoided this for so long, fought against what felt as natural as breathing, but now that was over. If felt like eternity in a moment and then Tom slowly moved. At first Bill did not want the completeness to end, but Tom did not pull out very far and soon pushed back in and it felt so good. He could live with being apart if coming together felt so wonderful.

Tom was good at sex, Bill knew this, even if the number of girls Tom had been with was a wild exaggeration, but he had never found out first hand until then. His twin began slowly, moving in and out of him with almost gentle ease, but gradually the pace began to increase. Bill could only wrap his legs around Tom and hang on and take everything his twin wanted to give. Andi had been good, but he was nothing compared to Tom. Of course in Andi's defence there was a whole other layer of things going on in Bill because it was Tom thrusting into him.

If he had been aroused before he was in heaven now and he wanted nothing more than to come with Tom buried deep inside him. He wanted it so much and was so attuned to Tom that when Tom began to cry out with each thrust he felt himself stepping as close to the edge as Tom clearly was. When Tom finally buried himself in so deep they were like one being again and came with a soul deep cry, it flipped every switch Bill had and he came just as hard as Tom did without even needing to touch himself.

He couldn't catch his breath and his whole body seemed to be trying to get away from his mind as he squeezed Tom with his legs and held them both as close together as was physically possible. He never wanted it to end, but of course it had to and he and Tom slowly came down together, ending up looking into each other's eyes as reality reasserted itself.

Only once they were both almost breathing normally and really just lying there, Tom finally smiled.

"You're beautiful," Tom said and Bill smiled back, blushing slightly under his twin's intense scrutiny.

"Narcissist," Bill said and grinned, feeling the tension flowing out of him now that his need was fulfilled.

That made Tom laugh, which was an unusual sensation to say the least as Tom carefully pulled out. It could have been so awkward and yet it wasn't, not even slightly, and Bill sat up feeling more relaxed than he had done in years. Then he turned and looked at where Andreas was kneeling off to the side. Their friend had a rather slack jawed expression.

"You okay?" Tom asked as they shared a look and then looked back at Andi again.

"God you're hot," was all Andi said and Bill burst out in a fit of giggles.

====

"You still ill?" Georg asked as Bill walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

They were having a meeting to discus the new tour and Bill really didn't like getting up early. It was close but he did just about remember that he was supposed to have had a cold.

"No, we had Andi round and spent the night curled on the sofa watching DVDs," Bill said, sitting down and reaching for the cup of coffee that Gustav had already placed in front of him, "and we didn't get to sleep until really late. Seemed to be what I needed though."

Then he remembered why they hadn't gone to sleep until really late and found himself smiling broadly. He had to glance over at Tom and he could tell his twin was still in zombie mode. Bill had meant what he had said about converting Tom to the vampire cause and sex had continued for some time with both him and Andi and they had all eventually fallen asleep, exhausted some time after four in the morning. That had been just after Bill had pried a promise from Tom that they would be in the film together and an admission that vampires weren't all about bad porn.

"Tom agreed to do the movie," he said, his happiness brimming over and the others would never know it wasn't just because of the film. "He has a new interest in vampires."

Bill watched Tom's eyes snap fully open at that and his twin looked directly at him. There was just a touch of colour to Tom's cheeks, not enough so anyone else would know he was blushing, but enough for Bill. The way Tom shifted slightly in his seat as well told Bill everything he needed to know.

Georg laughed.

"What did you do, brainwash him with vampire movies all night?" their bassist asked, clearly thinking it was very funny.

"Something like that," Bill replied and gave Tom a small, mischievous smile that made Tom shift in his seat again. "Vampires are Tomi's new favourite thing."

"Depends who's playing them," Tom replied, not quite asleep enough to take that lying down it seemed.

Bill saw Georg and Gustav exchange a look.

"Underworld," they decided together, "has to be; the PVC does it every time."

Tom looked a little confused; Bill had never managed to make him sit through that film.

"Oh Tomi, they figured it out," he said dramatically, "now I need a new secret weapon."

The other two laughed, but Tom gave him a very hungry look while the others were distracted.

"I don't think you need a new one," he said, licking his lips and flicking his tongue ring, "the current one is just about perfect."

Bill felt heat flood down his body and it was his turn to shift in his chair. He might have Tom hardwired to vampires now, but he was completely hard wired to Tom.

**The End**


End file.
